SCN Entry 1 (Strategic Communication Network)
Informational Update System SMI. Strategic Communication Network Year 1---September 5---8:32 AM MST. This is a warning to all SMI. Troops. All sectors and dimensions are in threat priority RED OMEGA. Until further notice all troops will be on high alert. Expeditions to dimensions that have ceased contact must be certified by local security forces.---SMI. Security Defense Council Year 1---September 5---10:25 AM MST. Local Militaries are being prepped for the defense of their dimensions. This is a small list of the units being trained for Galactic Multi-verse warfare. UNSC Spartans, UNSC ODSTs, Tenno Warframes, Guardians, Alliance N7, Krogan, Asari Commandos, Turian Special Forces, Salarian STG, Republic Arc Troopers, Republic Commandos, Mandalorians, Ghost Recon, Team Rainbow, Division Agents, HAWX, Federation Hazard Teams, COD Delta Force, COD Navy Seals, COD SAS, Vault Hunters, ect.... More will be added accordingly. ---Intelligence and Statistics Department Year 1---September 10---2:30 PM MST. Raids by The 404th T-3RR0R Division has weakened enemy opposition. After commencing their strategic Dub-Wub Assault upon heavily fortified positions. Enemy morale has crumbled and surrendered. Unfortunately, these were only deceived supporters of our opposition. Also the Minecraft Dimension has lost contact to the command hub. Requesting a SMI. Battle fleet to lead an expedition to discover the outcome of the outposts and bases within the dimension. Perhaps Shadow Team 6 should be deployed to eliminate the enemy hierarchy?---Intelligence and Statistics Department Year 1---September 12---8:30 AM MST. Analysis of captured enemy personnel has uncovered startling results from our new foe. Shifters as our troops have referred to them as seem to possess the ability to mimic our troops in every aspect. Field troops should be advised that leaving technology from fallen allies could be hazardous to fellow mercenaries. If the enemy captures prisoners or secures any bodies of our personnel they only need a matter of a few seconds to scan them into their hive mind database and morph into a mimic of them. In their natural form they are typically weak but do not be fooled. Once they have transformed they will have the exact strength and capabilities as those they have mimicked. The Shifters seem to lack creativity and can be outsmarted when they are separated from other units of the same kind. Those closer to their comrades have a much higher intelligence. Troop have reported that eliminating commanding officers decreases a few of their copied variations. We believe that these officers act as a sort of informational databank. If our troops are unable to prevent the enemy from scanning our tech then it is crucial that these officers are eliminated as soon as possible.---Head of Intelligence and Statistics Department Year 1---December 9---4:36 AM MST. We have concerns that the methods used by Director Kowalski may be overly destructive to the multi-universe. While the war is proving to be a strain. Excessive purging of enemy forces by opening up black holes could prove to be catastrophic when the war ends. The fact that the bureau of continuity chose him to personally lead shows the importance of the situation at hand. The 96th Shadow Corps should be able to conduct a thorough invasion without making it difficult to clean up the destruction afterwards.---Universal Stability Control Year 1---December 15---8:30 PM MST. Intelligence suggests that if we could control the enemies power we could use it to repair all that has been lost and will be lost in this long war. We could restore timelines back to their original state and wipe the memories of this event from entire dimensions. Unfortunately this is not even a consideration at the moment. First we must survive this war. If we are to win we must use everything within our grasp. Whatever the cost may be.---Director Kowalski